Spare Keys
by Shuujin
Summary: I'm giving you some spare keys." ...What in the world was he thinking of? Tch, masochist... SasuSaku


_Sigh._

_No, I'm not Masashi Kishimoto, that'd be creepy._

_So obviously: I do noot own Naruto and I'm happy for that. XD_

_The author apologies for any serious grammar error x.x And asks for patience if that occurs. _

_Enjoy your read, this is for you :)_

* * *

**Spare keys**

* * *

"Sakura."

"Hum?"

"…Don't make too noise."

"Eh?"

"…"

"Why?" He didn't answer. "Sasuke-kun?"

He seemed to be really hesitating.

"I'm giving you some spare keys."

…

…

…

"!!!" She gasped happily.

"I said no nois—"

--

--

_"Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"_

"...Oe Shino. Did ya hear that?" Kiba asked confused.

"...It sounded like Sakura-san."

"..."

"..."

"Sasuke." Both of them concluded.

---

---

Sigh.

"Oooh Sasuke-kuuuun!" Sakura wrapped her arms around her beloved's neck. "I love yooou! I luuuv yuuuu!"

"It's—" He grunted when she took his breath away with a squeeze. "--not a big deal…"

"How can you say that?!" She pulled away to look into onyx eyes. "In a relationship, having a spare key is a great advance!"

Frown. "I don't care about all that."

"I know!" She ginned. "But, anyway, you should consider that!" A heart floated around her head. She stretched her arm and opened her palm, waiting for the piece of metal with shinning eyes and a 3-shaped mouth. Sasuke took the keys between his thumb and index and held it above Sakura's head.

"This is just for emergencies. If you need something, you know where to go now."

"Hai!"

"...Keep that in mind."

"Hai hai!"

"…Hn. This." He held one of the three keys. "Is the front door's, this one is from the garden and the smaller is the back door's." He raised an eyebrow, her delighted expression didn't change one bit and her eyes were still glued on the object. "Did you listen to me?"

"Haaai!"

He let go of the 'present' and she caught it in the air. "This is so fantastilicious!"

"..That's not even a word."

"Oh! And this is the perfect moment!"

"…?"

The pink haired annoyance took something out of her pocket and held it against her chest, giggling like a fool. "Lookie look!"

Something swung before Sasuke's dark eyes and he tried to focus his sight on it. Finally, it slowed down and he realized the object.

It was…

"…Me?"

"A mini-Sasuke-kun key ring!!"

The little doll was so deformed that the Uchiha couldn't differentiate the eyes from the mouth, by the way, from what he understood the doll was smiling. Sasuke never smiles! That was creepy. His forehead protector was the only… acceptable thing and the hands and feet were made of crappy cotton balls.

...

:D

...

:D

"What the fuck is that again?"

"You're so mean!" He smirked. "I've spent a whole night on this!" A fist met his arm and he rubbed it.

Sakura connected the ornament to the keys. "Tcharaaans~!"

"How old were you when you did… that?"

"Six! And I was daydreaming that the day I'd give it to you, you'd say 'Oh Sakura-chan, your hands are so skilled that I want to marry you now…'" She joined her hands beside her cheek and sighed dreamily. "But I never had the guts to give it to you.."

"You carry that thing all the time?"

"…I thought it was a good idea to have it as a luck charm." She poked her fingers like Hinata.

Sasuke closed his eyes and shock his head. "I have to go."

"Right now?! But we are in such a romantic moment!"

"That porn obsessive man requested me." He narrowed his eyes with annoyance.

"Aw.."

She gave him a quick kiss and waved good-bye.

"Don't worry!" She agitated her hand making a belling sound. "I'll take care of it with my life!!"

"..Hn."

"Alwaaays!"

"…Tch, loudmouth."

"I sweeear!"

He smiled.

The moment the dark spiky head was out of sight, the green-eyed girl giggled like mad. "I have Sasuke-kun's spare keys… What if—"

--

"_Sakura…"_

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

"_I see you made a good use to those keys…"_

"_Yes, I came to see you…"_

"_But, darling, didn't I say that it was only for emergencies…?"_

"_This is an emergency… I needed to see you… urgently!"_

"_Oh Sakura __…"_

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

_The image blurred as they kiss passionately._

_--_

"Eeeeehehehee…" She was drooling like an idiot. "That'd be nice…"

"Meow."

She shook her head and looked down to the feline staring at her with yellow orbs. The gaze then fixated on her keys and the pupils dilated.

"Hey… you want the key?" She lifted the match and swung it. A puffy paw stretched and poked the keyring. "Ooh, you want little Sasuke-kun too? Isn't it cute?" She giggled and swung it harder.

_Ting-ting_

"Meoow…"

"Heere kitten, kitten…"

The little cat's eye shone and he took his opportunity to take the keys from her hand.

"HEY! That's min—WAIT! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"

Emerald eyes looked around but lost track of the stupid cat.

"N-nooooo! Sasuke-kun's going to kill meeee!" She brought her hands to her hair and messed it. "And I want my Sasuke-kun key ring back!" At that thought she dashed into some direction, luckily today the streets were deserted. Her eyes went up and down looking for the cat.

_Ting-ting._

"Aaah!! You!" She threw a kunai.

And the cat spined in the air...?

"That should not be physically possible! You're cheating!"

"Meeow!" It showed its teeth and kept running. He finally stopped on a corner.

"There!!" She saw as the cat yawned, the keys were between his paws. "Don't move… stay there—I SAID DON'T MOVE YOU STUPID--!"She raced again and followed the black animal until they reached the park, where some children were playing.

"Now is your turn!"

"Geez, thanks Bobby! I'm so lucky that you let me ride your new and expensive Hood One Gold!"

"Yeah whatev—HEY! Lady, that's my bike!"

"I'm borrowing it!!"

"Hey! No you're not!" He held her arm tightly.

"Yes!! I am!! This is urgency! I need it!"

"I'm not letting you!!!" The brat grabbed her pink hair and pulled it.

"Go Bobby! Go!" His little friend shouted from behind.

"That fucking hurts, twerp!! What's your problem?!" Sakura got on the bike with a huge vein on her face.

"What's _your _problem! And why do you have pink hair!!?" He covered her eyes with his palms.

"No!! I can't see a damn thing!!"

"Give my bike back! Give me my bike back!" He hung from her shoulders and started punching them.

"N-never! My love for Sasuke-kun is bigger than yours for some stupid bike!!" The pinkette started to spin with difficulty. "Let go of me!!"

"I want my Hood One Gold!!"

"Go buy another one!!" She hit the kid with her elbow and he finally unclasped his hands off her, falling on the sandy ground. "Sasuke-kun... don't worry!! I'll get the keys!"

Her smile shone when she saw a black tail. "Now you'll see you damned devil!"

This is when we have to remember that Sakura won the National Cycling Competition because of her boyfriend who appeared in the end and waved her a hand quietly.

--

"_Sasuke-kuuun, watch me!!!!"_

_Her wheels stated to flame and her speed increased automatically._

"_Aaah!! Too faaast!" Dust flew at the other's faces._

"_Hahaha!!"_

"…_Teme, is it my impression or Sakura-chan is much fast__er?"_

"… _That idiot…"_

"That's right!! You're done!!" She speeded up.

_"Damn you bitch! Watch where you're going!!"_

_"Ouch! Be careful!!"_

"There you are… there you are fucker."

"Meow!!" The cat's eyes widened when it saw a bike flying over its head. The bicycle then touched the ground and made a violent turn, leaving a deafening sound and a trace of dust, it actually almost overturned. The feline sweat dropped.

"You fucking devil inside some cute cat's fur!"

"Meoww.."

"I've got you now!"

"Same here." A stranger voice spoke from behind her shoulder.

Sakura turned around and met a police officer. "W-what?"

"Lady, you were accused of bike stealing," he eyed the now ruined vehicle "and cycling in forbidden area…I see they were right." He raised his thick eyebrow.

"Wait officer! I have a good explanation! You see that little cute and innocent cat right there?!"

"…"

"You see?!"

"What about it?"

"That thing is a devil! The Devil itself! He stole my new match of spare keys which my boyfriend gave to me because he says I'm clumsy and dumb and that I can get myself into some trouble… so he gave it to me aaand then I can go to his house when I need help! And I've always dreamt about that! His house is so comfortable and smells so great! And the AC is always on and I got angry because—"

"…Just give me the bike back."

"Oh, yeah sure! I think it was Bobby's…?" She winced when realized the ruined state of the bike.

"The next time it won't be the same, understand?"

"Hai hai…" She glared at the cat, it was still there! That animal liked to see her suffering… devil! "You little…"

"Meow!" He took the metal again and left.

"…"

…

"I…give up."

"_Sasuke-kun…_

(Insert Sadness & Sorrow song)

_I'm sorry…"_

The wind blew against her face.

"I said… I would take care of them…"

She stretched her arms and fell back.

* * *

"…What the hell happened to you?"

"Sasuke-kuun!!" She jumped (literately) on the Uchiha with a big grin on her face. "I missed you!! I missed your smell and your spiky hair!! And your always-the-same blue shirt!!"

"…Did you hit your head?" He narrowed his eyes annoyed, she was covering his shirt with dust.

"No no! Listen to this, I have a good story for you!" She laughed nervously and he lifted an eyebrow. "You won't believe me! ("…Coming from you, I expect anything…" He murmured) Like… Five minutes after you left the Devil possessed a cat and—"

"…The Devil? Sakura, what the--"

"Don't interrupt me! So, he came from hell and possessed the cute little cat and… Bam! He stole our spare keys!!"

"_What?"_

"Ahaha! Yeah I knew you'd laugh too!" She scratched her nape while laughing. "It iiis a good story isn't it!"

"You're telling me… That a trained shinobi like you… couldn't catch a cat." His brow started to twitch. "And because of that, you lost the keys _five minutes _after I gave them to _you?_"

"A…haha?"

"…"

"Noo, Sasuke-kunn!!" She hugged his waist and he lifted his elbows in surprise. "Don't be mad!! It wasn't my intention!!!"

"…I know that."

"But you have to understand!! That cat was not normal!! I threw some shurikens at him and he blocked them with the keys! (Behind the scenes) Kunais weren't useful either! And then I stole the bike from Bobby and couldn't reach it either!!" Her eyes were watering.

"Sakura… I'm not angry."

"And then the police offi—Huh?"

He sighed. "I'm not mad."

"B-but you made them especially for me and it didn't last one hour!!"

"I know…" He sounded annoyed. "But shit happens; besides I can get another match." He looked down and his eyes met shinning wet ones.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

_The horizon was painted in sunset colors._

_Pink locks flew in the air._

_A tear._

"_When I thought everything was done…_

_You didn't actually care…"_

_Sasuke-kun..._

"Sakura?"

"H-huh?" She snapped out of her sick thoughts.

He smirked and whipped away a tear. "You're so troublesome."

Their faces were ready to meet.

"Meow!"

But turned to the direction the sound came from.

"…!!!" She pointed at it. "That's it!!"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun! That's the possessed cat!!"

The Uchiha leaned against one knee and stretched his hand with his thumb rubbing his middle finger. He made a cute sound with his tongue and Sakura felt her insides melt.

The cat lifted its ears and approached Sasuke, the keys still between its teeth.

"Come… _here._" He activated his sharingan and glared at the animal.

The lifted ears lowered and the feline left the keys to run away as fast as it could.

"…"

"…"

Just… that? That's it?

That's _all_?!

"…H-how did you do that?! What exactly did you do?!"

He took the object and threw it in the air, catching it again. "…Uchihas always get what they want." Smirk.

_Tap. Tap. Tap! TAP!_

"S-sakura. Wait, don't—"

_Plof!_

He fell with arms wrapped around his neck.

_

* * *

_

"..."

"…Sakura."

"…"

"Stop being annoying."

"…"

"It wasn't that important."

"!!!..." She was ready to argue. "…" But buried her face in her arms again.

"It was just a stupid key ring."

_Taboo words._

"What the hell!! That's not true!! The Devil torn it with its malign claws! It was made of love and care!" She sobbed and buried her face again.

"…That is past."

"Gee, thanks…"

"I mean, you can make another."

"…What?" She lifted her red and damp face to look at her lover's eyes. "Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?"

"I'm not six anymore!" She had a bright smile on her face.

"…"

...

"…Your point?"

"I'm more skilled! And now I realize that you, smiling, are creepy! That's it!!" She kissed his cheek humming, and mockingly dove her lips deep against his skin as she knew it annoyed him. "Mmmua!"

"Why did I open my mouth?" He smirked when she pouted.

---

"It's definitely better now!"

"…Hn."

The deformed key ring transformed into a chibi Sasuke, he had an angry cute face and his clothes were more realistic, his forehead protector was in place and pink adorned his cheeks, the cotton balls were replaced by sewed fabric.

He frowned. "I don't blush all the time."

"It's chibi! Every chibi blushes all the time!"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

She kept admiring her work and he looked from his book to her, frowning.

"Sakura." The Uchiha took off his glasses.

"Hnnn?" She poked the doll's cheek.

"…" Again, he was hesitating about something. His girlfriend looked at him.

"Sasuke-kun.. If you have something to say--"

"Here."

"Eh?" Her green eyes met his palm and widened.

It was…

"Me..?"

"Hn." He looked away with the minimus blush.

"…You made it?"

"…" He gave her a what-do-you-think look.

It was… like ten times better than hers.

"…"

"…"

An image of Sasuke embroidering flashed in her mind.

"…Will you just take i—"

"_SASUKE-KUN I LOVE YOOOU!"_

"_We'll fa—!"_

_Thump!_

* * *

"P-please don't look at me like that Sasuke-kun!"

"…"

"I needed somewhere! It was my turn to choose!"

"…"

"And there were no other places available! There are some guys repairing my house!"

"Sakura…" Oow, the warning tone…

"Come oon Sasukiie! You need to let the youth flow through your body!" She freaking sounded like Lee.

He gave Ino a death glare.

"…Asshole." The blonde took another sip of her drink.

"It's just for today Sasuke-san." Tenten offered him a beer. "We just couldn't cancel our female weekly section!"

Another glare was shot to Sakura and she shivered.

--

"Sakura!"

"…What?"

"What? I'll tell you fucking what." He grabbed her head and turned it towards his bed. "There's a fucking _baby_ on my _bed_."

"Oooh! Thaaat. It's my next-door neighbor's son. She asked me to look after him but there's so much noise at home…" Silence. "Isn't he cute?"

"I want him out of my house."

"But—"

"NOW!"

"Yessir!"

* * *

.

..

...

Give Sakura some spare keys.

"_S__akura!!"_

"_Sakura…"_

"…_Sakura!"_

"_Sakura! What the fuck--!"_

_"SAKURA."_

What was he thinking of?

....

It was in these moments where Sasuke wanted to shoot himself (which would be freaking sexy *sick*) for doing just that.

Fucking idea.

Fucking people invading his house.

Fucking workers repairing her house.

"Sasuke-kun, are you going to have that ass face all day long?"

Oh God. Control...yourself. You're an Uchiha, you _can_ do it. _Don't scream._

"I have my reasons to have an ass face Sakura."

Two people walked into the kitchen. "We still can't believe how it happened!"

"Yes, yes darling! It was like: wow, the stove _suddenly exploded_!"

"And our house was _on fire!!_ We're so lucky that we weren't inside it!"

"And as we knew that our _little _Cherry was going to stay with her _boyfriend alone_ in _his house _these days due the reparations at her house, we could _stay here too! _Ohoho! It's so good to have Sasuke-chan here with us!"

"And she can lend us her spare keys since we _know _that Sasuke-chan wouldn't let us having _his_! Also, he wouldn't _waste his time _making _us_ a match too! Peerfect!"

Burn something. Now.

Strangulation leads to prision. We don't want that.

"...It's... no problem."

He saw Sakura mouthing a 'It's just for a couple of days' and smiled shyly.

"...Really." He said between clentched teeth. "I'll share my keys with Sakura."

--

--

"...Now you're talking with me?"

"..."

"Come on Sasuke-kun! Don't be like that! You don't have to hate them so much..."

"You know Sakura, I'm a man. _Every man wants to be alone with his girl. _Without her parents." If it wasn't for the situation, that'd be cute. "And yours are sick."

"They're just... disturbed." She smiled, he was pouting very lightly. "And now we're alone... In your bed... At night..." She whispered in his ear. _"Dad and mom won't hear a thing from there.."_

He smirked. "You think so..?" In a second, he was on top of her and she giggled.

"Not if you don't make me scream so loud.." Sakura closed her eyes when she felt his face coming closer.

BLAM! "Oh!! We forgot!!"

"AAAAHHH!!"

THUMP!

"M-mom! Sasuke-kun!!!" She shouted when she saw her boyfriend knocked out on the floor beside the bed. "I-I'm sorry!"

"I was going to say that we're making breakfast tomorrow morning as thanks... I hope I haven't interrumped anything." She closed the door.

_Click._

...

_"...It's just...for a couple of days Sasuke." _He told _himself._

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke opened his front door and frowned when saw the lights off.

"Sakura …?"

…Silence.

"I know you're there, I didn't leave the lights off."

…

What the?

...An uncomfortable silence filled his living room.

"Sakura?"

_Click!_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKEEEE!!!"

Two arms wrapped around his neck and he smelled grapes. Quick and constant kisses met his cheek.

"Happy birthday love!" She happily swung her spare keys with two dolls -_pink haired and blue clothed_- hanging from it.

"…"

"Yeah teme!! Twenty-one, you're ooold now!"

"..."

"Welcome to the adult side Sasuke-kun" His pervert ex-sensei smiled.

"…"

All pairs of eyes widened at the sight of…

A _scared to shit _Sasuke.

Yeah.

They trained the whole week to make all chakras go unnoticed.

It worked!

"S-Sakura!"

She laughed _too much_.

"You're so cute Sasuke-kun!"

"...Annoying woman."

* * *

A manly scent floated inside the room. The rain hit the window constantly and the AC made the ambient relaxing. Dark hair was spread over the pillow. His breath was calm and slow.

And his hand met something… soft.

…

…?

_Squeeze__._

"Ah..."

"!!!" He sat and threw the blankets and mattress away; his eyes fully widened as they capture the sight of pink hair on his bed.

--

"…Listen, which part of _just for emergency_ did you not understand? How many times do I have to say that?!" He ran a hand through his black silky hair.

"…Don't you consider nightmares an emergency?"

"It's 3 in the morning for fuck's sake."

"I know, but it was horrible, you died!!! And it's raining outside! I didn't actually think you'd kick me out!" She made an offended face.

"I won't!" She shut her eyes close as he shouted. "You're already here, it's done."

"Oh, em Sasuke-kun... I brought an umbrella with me."

"What? Where-?"

She pointed the corner of his room and he felt a vein twitch above his forehead when he saw a _stream _on the floor_. _"I was too scared to leave it on the service area. Everything was pitch black..."

The Uchiha pinched his temple and sighed. "Just—be quiet and try not to move too much..."

"I was doing that until you freaked out!"

"Hn, it's not every night you find pink hair in your bed."

"…I'm sorry."

"…"

He laid his head back in the pillow and Sakura did the same.

Their faces meeting.

And they didn't close their eyes.

"We're finally sleeping together with peace." She blushed cutely.

"Hn."

She brought the blanket up to her nose and closed her eyes, happy. "And you smell so good!"

"…You came here because you had nightmares?"

"Y-yeah…"

"…So you can't sleep."

She nodded.

He smirked.

An arm rose to the air. "Come here."

"…" She ginned slowly and embraced her beloved. "I love you Sasuke-kun." Soft lips whispered.

"I know." And by experience she knew that was 'I love you too'.

He leaned down and his lips met hers, their arms encircled each other's body and they got closer, intertwining their legs blissfully.

…

Screw emergencies.

* * *

Owari D:

* * *

_Griiin. Thank you for reaching this far! _

_Now I'm done. That idea was screaming, pulling my hair and punching me, so I wrote it. (heart) I didn't like the way it was written that much xD But this is my first time :3 I'll learn with time (...I guess/hope.)_

_Again: Sorry for the grammar errors that I'm sure this has._

_Merry Christmas! n.n_

_Review please 8D_


End file.
